


Something Like Heavenly

by Necro (Charlie_M)



Series: Phoenix Rising [7]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gentle Sex, I'd say i'm sorry but shang tsung is smitten af and you can't change my mind, Morning Sex, from both parties, not exactly body worship but some kind of worship, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_M/pseuds/Necro
Summary: He was half-convinced that she was a goddess in disguise, something unfathomably old or perhaps infinitely powerful in her newness.He could leash her to his throne— and he had— but her submission was still something she graciously bestowed.“You have me, Shang Tsung,” she murmured. “You have my love and my loyalty. Ask anything of me, and I’ll do it.”“But why, my dear Phoenix?”“Does the why of it change that it is so?”





	Something Like Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who was listening to Church by Fall Out Boy this morning and was like huh I should write a fic for that. At least it's not 1AM this time.
> 
> Anyway, I'm a sucker for Nix wrapping every man she meets around her finger, because that's the way I built her and she deserves it.

It was so rare he allowed himself to indulge like this. A lazy morning. The concept was foreign but alluring. He usually rose with the sun because for all his apparent decadence, Shang Tsung was a man of ambition. If he wasn’t in the Flesh Pits, he was attending to the emperor or collaborating with Quan Chi. He was busy long after sunset most days, with varying qualities of sleep until he began his routine all over again.

Recently, however, that routine had been welcomely, beautifully,  _ gloriously _ interrupted.

And that reason was still sleeping peacefully among soft blankets and plush pillows.

Phoenix Merce. She’d stumbled into him through an impossible portal connecting their dimensions, and had captivated his attention (and adoration) ever since. Far more clever than anyone gave her credit for upon first introduction— himself included— she had a peculiar magnetism. It had drawn him in long enough to uncover what lay beneath the silly smiles and bubbling giggles, and then she’d become irreplaceable.

She could relieve his stress with a single touch. She could break his stormy moods with a smile. Her kisses could melt his facade, turn off his industrious mind for a few precious moments. And her body… the things her body could do to him was its own sort of magic. Yet, for as deeply she’d ingrained herself in his life, she remained otherworldly, remote from Outworld.

What a fascinating creature. Vicious one moment, sensual in the next, and then so young and fresh and bright as she made some atrocious pun that he suffered with a resigned sigh. He was half-convinced that she was a goddess in disguise, something unfathomably old or perhaps infinitely powerful in her newness.

Seeing her stretched out in a patch of sunlight only made her all the more ethereal. The sunlight reflected a warm golden glow on her smooth skin and caught in the shimmery strands of her hair, pooled around her in a pale lavender halo. The sheets were gathered at her waist, leaving the graceful curve of her spine bare.

There were marks along her neck and shoulders, purple-red rosettes Shang Tsung had kissed into her soft skin. She always tasted clean on his tongue, almost sweet. And she was always warm beneath his hands. Warm and pliant.

Without her collar on, she looked like a wild and untameable thing that had crawled into his bed. Even collared, he didn’t feel ownership over her. She was something without claim, something that couldn’t be possessed with mere physical objects. He could leash her to his throne— and he had— but her submission was still something she graciously bestowed.

Unable to resist, he ran his palm down the sloping plan of her back. She sighed, quiet and deep as her eyes fluttered open, violet eyes illuminated as the fog of slumber faded. He leaned over her, placed an open-mouthed kiss to her shoulder. There was a flicker of recognition as she blinked, though no hint of protest for disturbing her.

“Where do you come from, my dear?” he murmured.

She hummed and stretched, the length of her body gliding against his. Excess magic crackled around her, little tingling sparks that radiated throughout his body wherever they touched.

“You already know that,” she sighed, twisting onto her back. A dimension she claimed had no magic, no worldly neighbors, where gods were figments and the world crumbled beneath the negligent hands of her fellow mortals. It was hard to imagine her, so vital and strange to him, as unremarkable face among many.

“Are all your people deities?”

She smiled, indulgent and curious as her fingers trailed over his bare chest. “What does that mean?”

“What terrible thing could you have done to come to me?” She blinked slowly, leaned into his hand as he caressed her face, silent but intent as she listened. “Such a powerful, beautiful thing, and you yield to me so readily.”

Her smile smoothed, but didn’t disappear, expression settling into something more content. Fond but uncomprehending. The way her eyes sparkled was hypnotic, framed by the longest, thickest eyelashes he’d ever seen.

His hand trailed down her jaw, along the graceful lines of her neck. The scar across the bridge of her nose arrested his attention. The only permanent mark on her body. It was the one thing she never explained to him, only smiling sadly and kissing him so he wouldn’t see the tears that brimmed in her eyes. He kissed it now.

“You are terrible in your mystery, my dear,” he sighed. “Your obedience is torture.” His palm settled flat over her chest, his wrist nestled between her breasts. Her heart beat steady, if perhaps quicker than a moment ago. “My beautiful empath… could I ever keep you?”

The corners of her pretty mouth curved up as her small hand curled around his forearm, thumb rubbing circles into the skin.

“You have me, Shang Tsung,” she murmured. “You have my love and my loyalty. Ask anything of me, and I’ll do it.”

His cock twitched at the admission, lust always sparked by her submission. He shifted closer and she welcomed him in the cradle of her thighs with half-lidded eyes and lingering hands. Her mouth opened when his tongue skimmed her bottom lip, a claiming kiss that had him swelling against her hip.

“But why, my dear Phoenix?” he asked as he broke the kiss.

She exhaled against his cheek, more from amusement than exasperation. Her mouth travelled along the line of his jaw, soft kisses that sent a shudder down his spine. So chaste compared to their usual activities, and yet his skin felt electric and sensitized.

“Does the why of it change that it is so?” she countered.

He closed his eyes as one of her hands snuck down to stroke his cock, too light to bring any satisfaction, but he still thrust into the circle of her fingers.

“My thirst for knowledge is limitless,” he answered, “and where you are involved, I am parched.”

She giggled quietly, tightened her grip just enough to coax a groan from his throat before leaning up to tongue his nipple.

“I answer all your questions,” she reasoned, “I never lie to you, and yet you’re still so dissatisfied?”

He dipped down to kiss her again, drawing a soft noise from her throat before pulling away just far enough to whisper against her lips.

“I could never be dissatisfied with you, my darling.”

She hummed again, carding the fingers of her free hand through his hair. The light scrape of her nails across his scalp made him shiver.

“Then no more early morning questions, love,” she murmured. “Have me because you know I’m yours.”

He tucked his face against her neck as he grinned, nipping at one of the marks he’d already left.

“It’s not early morning, darling.”

She snorted softly. “It is if we say it is.”

He chuckled at her imperiousness, far more smitten than he could ever put into words, and occupied his mouth with one of her breasts as his hand slid down her abdomen. She was already wet for him, became even wetter as he toyed with her clit and eased two fingers into her entrance.

The sounds she made was addictive, soft and high and pleading without words. Her hips rocked into his touch, back curving in a perfect arch with pleasure. He stroked her gently, expertly, fingers hooking to stimulate her g-spot.

“Please,” she sighed and whimpered as her walls squeezed and pulsed around his fingers, “please.”

Her voice hitched as she came, eyes squeezed shut and gripping at his shoulders and biceps. He pulled his hand away when she whimpered, eyes dark as he watched her slowly come down.

“I love your hands,” she sighed, catching his wrist. His fingers slid past her red-bitten lips so she could taste herself on his skin, eyelashes fluttering.

Her tongue curled around the digits as she sucked him clean, flickering over the scars on his knuckles. The tease was too much. While she was preoccupied, he slid into her without warning, a firm, steady thrust that buried him to the hilt. Neither rough and fast, nor slow and gentle. She cried out as his cock dragged against her sensitive walls.

He replaced his fingers with his tongue in a messy kiss, little restraint in the way he dominated her mouth. She mewled softly as he rocked into her, her pelvis twitching up to meet his in an unhurried rhythm that still made the bed shake beneath them.

“You’re so handsome,” she sighed. Though it wasn’t unusual for her to compliment him, she rarely remarked on his appearance and his hips jerked in his surprise and pleasure. “The sunlight is so beautiful on you.”

He wondered, not for the first time, if she’d somehow inadvertently slipped past his mental walls. Her empathy was so powerful that it wasn’t impossible that she’d detected his thoughts while she’d still been unconscious.

“My darling,” he rumbled, squeezing finger-shaped bruises into her hip. “My love.”

She moaned, nails scratching faint stinging lines over his skin. He hissed as the sensation dragged him closer to release, unlatching from her pelvis to rub tight circles over her swollen clit. Her mouth fell open as she reached her peak, the tightness pitching him into his own along with her.

They laid like that for several moments, foreheads pressed together and panting through the euphoria. Then he pulled out with a shudder and a groan, Nix squirming and whining before going still and quiet again.

“Please tell me we don’t have anything scheduled today.”

“Nothing,” he assured her.

“Oh, thank the gods,” she breathed. “I want a long bath and a long brunch, and then I want to sit in the garden and read with you.”

That sounded heavenly.

“As the lady desires.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll definitely be writing more of these two in one-shot form. I should probably make a separate collection for them but eh.


End file.
